Grief the Fox
(Note: This version is now considered non-canon to Jaredthefox92's current series, Flawed Deities continuity. However, this version of Grief is still used for roleplaying and random story purposes.) "Rats!"~Kid Grief's catchphrase for when things go badly for him. Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska,(AKA Grief), is a strong and dangerous doppelganger of Cyrus the fox. He is the son of Ivan Bradanska the fox. He is also the younger brother of Adriana Bradanska. Grief has been known to lash out at humans and be overly violent due to him being spoiled all the time when he was younger. Grief's main power is the ability to alter his stature to become a strong and very durable giant, (at the cost of speed and the ability to dodge.) Grief is currently the 'baron' of Moebius's New Order, a totalitarian and outright fascist state situated in western Moebius. Past Grief's Alien Heritage: Grief's powers are genetic and they predate his birth for at least a thousand years.Grief is a half-cavarian and gets his growth powers from the ancient Cavarian race as they have mated with the Moebian population in secrecy over the years. Grief's ancestor, Rearel, was a notorious space pirate who fled from the planet Cavari during the Jurassic age on Moebius to escape the tyrannical queen Sarah. After crash landing on Moebius and being the only known survivor of her ships's unfortunate crew, Rearel sought to mate with the local Moebian population, (in which she did so at normal size by the way) to preserve her bloodline's hope for a brighter future. Centuries went on as Rearel's descendants became more and more inter related with the Moebian genetic pool. Eventually even great leaders arrived such as Grief's pharaoh like descendant, Randice the Great of Aldaris. Grief's Birth: Grief was born a week prior to the Grand Rebellion on Anti-Moebius. After Grief's mother Rose Cecile Bradanska died by the hands of Scourge the hedgehog. Griefan stayed with his father Ivan while he coordinated the Moebian Rebels. When Grief was 7 the AMA/GUN war started, and Gicandice goes to the war front. Grief became angry that his father makes him stay out of the fight because he is too young. Eventually Grief is allowed to join the coast guard on Moebius. Grief gets bored with that and begs his father to let him join the AMA forces on Mobius Prime duking it out with GUN and Eggman. Ivan keeps on refusing and Grief starts to get more and more jealous of Gicandice as everyone considers her a war heroine. Grief then sneaks out to Mobius prime one day and established his "New Order" faction. The New Order will be comprised of AMF members who will defect to his side, some AMA traitors, members from planet Cavari,members of planet Turanta, and even members on Mobius Prime. Grief loves to play Virtual Reality Mario Kart with his best buddy Patrik. Thirteen years later Grief has established his "New Order' as a major political and military power on Moebius. After absorbing the remnants of the old Anti Moebian Federation and army, Grief has led his people down a more nationalistic and even fascist path.Under Grief's reign Moebius has indeed become more orderly, as well as more authoritarian and xenophobic. Grief has placed blame for Moebius's defeat in the last war in the hands of the hedgehog and echidna populations. Terrorism at Siag While looking to capture key figurheads that threatened his New Order, Grief came across EDF agents Bess and Saren who were on the hunt for operatives from the ruthless terrorist organization, Cyclone. After mistaking them for members of said organization disguising themselves as rebels, Grief had the two EDF members arrested and brought to the Central.Administration.Building (C.A.B), or his office in the middle of Siag. As Bess was brought to his office to be personally interrogated, Saren and several other political prisoners were freed via the help of Captain Marcus Maxwell, a member of Grief's rival and sister state, the Anti Mobian Kingdom lead by none other than his own sister. The Death of Colonel Balta Sometime after this little incident, he AMK agent Alexander Trotsky was sent to liberate a defecting former New Order officer. Grief's best sniper and a former revolutionary during the Grand Revolution .However, in a sniper fight with Alexander and Grief's former second in command, Patrik, Balta was wounded. Eventually Alexander informed the now defecting second in command that she was in fact, Solid Iceheart's mother and she was simply trying to mercy kill her son before he could be captured by Baron Grief and tortured.Alexander then brought his mother into the deep forest surrounding the prison complex and have her a merciful death. Alexander's Capture Soon after freeing Patrik, Alexander went into seclusion and into hiding from the Order. While in hiding he was found by none other than Grief's full-Cavarian tank division commander, Samantha Kalieney. The Cavarian giantess turned New Order commander was able to hunt down Alexander, however when Sam found him on the prime world she came under fire by G.U.N forces and was aided by Alexander's sister, Slish who helped Sam get back to Moebius. Soon Solid Iceheart was sent to the C.A.B for Grief to personally try to pursuade him to defect to the Order. The Rebel Uprising. Eventually Patrik was able convince Samantha that Grief has lost sight of his father's work for his own legacy, thus Samantha used her own Cavarian powers to become colossal and challenged Grief while he was on his way to interrogate Alexander. After rampaging through the city of Siag Grief had enough of Samantha's treachery and became gigantic himself in order to defend his beloved home. Grief was able to convince Samantha to fight him elsewhere on Moebius while his daughter Grau and Griefs newfound sidekick, a homosexual mercenary by the name of Leonit that shared one way romantic feelings towards Grief preformed emergency rescue operations. Eventually Grief was able to overpower Samantha, but spared her via branding her as a traitor have having her sent back to his ancestral homeworld of Cavari on the notion of a intergalactic incident she has caused Griefs full Cavarian wife, and personal emissary to Moebius from Cavari sent Samantha with herself back to their planet. With Siag now in ruins due to this titanic clash, Cyclone decided to go along with their plans by sparking dissent and igniting a conflagration of rebellion in the capital city. Soon terrorist actions and outright rebellion began all over the city. From bombings, to assassinations, and even various kidnappings of Order forces all transpired around his time. Grief was now at one of his lowest point, sadly things would go from bad to worse for the baron. Slipping Into Madness While going back to his personal home and living quarters one night, Grief was tired after all these terrorist events and wanted a nice bottle of Cavarian Cinnmon, or an ancesteral alcoholic beverage so potent that only Cavarians would be able to engulf he brew. After getting drunk the baron started to hear something in the living room. Eventually he stumbled upon where his wife would often paint on a canvas,but to suprise he saw his own deceased father, Ivan there painting. Grief, being a known athiest and firm believer in the logical and reasonable eventually stated he was drunk and seeing things. However, the vision began to talk to he baron confirming it's sentience. Grief then naturally assumed this was a Cyclone and rebel trick that his gin had been drugged with a psychic affecting gas that was used against his own forces a day prior to this in a terrorist attack that drove a local bar that his psychic guardsmen would frequently visit, said attack causing one guardsman to explode the entire building killing everyone inside. However, Grief eventually heard his father rebuke him for following down a path of a despot rather than what his father had envisioned. This had angered Grief and he constantly denied the spirit's presence. Personality As Kid Grief: Grief is very immature and childish. He is also incredibly spoiled and sadistic, (due to basically getting what he wants and playing violent video games like Call of Duty even at his age.) Grief loves to cause break things and pick on fights with bullies and thugs in normal Mobian size just so he can beat them up while he is smaller to show his might. Grief loves the guitar and can actually play it very well, (also has a giant one too cause destruction while he does.) Ironically, he does live by a certain minor moral code such as he does not like bullies and is quite the gentleman to females who he is not fighting. Also ironically Grief does like learning and to read things, while he is not as good as a tactician as Iceheart he still is competent enough to lead some A.M,A and New Order forces into battle and win. Around Grief's allies he tends to be loyal, yet naive, and he even is mischievous. Yet his pranks are all in good fun and nothing personal. As a Adult: Through the events of his teenage years, Grief has grown to be more serious less benign. As the leader of the New Order, Grief has had to mature and take responsibility for his own actions. To this end Grief has become more bitter and cruel while bearing the burden of responsibility.However, Grief has shown to be a compassionate and carrying father to his son Tyren and his daughter Grau. Powers: Grief's main powers were genetically inherited by his mother, 'Rose' Bradanska, and his father, Ivan Bradanksa. While Grief does possess some minor latent psychic powers here and there such as telepathy and immunity to mind control, his main power is to grow all around bigger to become a mighty and super-strong giant. At his various giant sizes the behemoth fox can not only topple buildings and toss tanks around like toys, but is given increased durability towards concussive and kinetic attacks, (even to the point of being immune to bullets like a tank!) Abilities *At normal Mobian size Grief has super strength and is bullet proof. *Grief is a size shifter, (usees his powers to mostly grow bigger) *Self-magnification *Can curl into a ball and have a spindash, Grief's spindash is very slow and unlike a normal spindash he uses it flatten things smaller then him rather then use it to launch offensively at opponents. *Grief has strong if not monstrous endurance. *Grief can rock out on his guitar *Grief can use his "Massive Dash" attack like a giant steam roller Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: *Super strong *Bullet proof *At giant size he is almost immune to most conventional weaponry *Size shifter. *Very durable *Tough and strong willed. *Does not give up easily *His "Massive Dash" is devastating to things on the ground *Brave and loyal, almost to a fault. weaknesses: *He is mortal *He uses mostly physical attacks Grief is tough, but not invincible. *Is too.rash *Is a sucker for a cute girl *Sound waves of high frequency can hurt his giant ears *Cannot dodge at giant size *Multiple small enemies can overwhelm him *People can get in his ears and he cannot do anything about that *The can climb onto his back easily if he is not paying attention. *His emotions can interfere with his powers, if he becomes sad or scared he may shrink, or when normal size if her becomes excited or angry he may trigger his growth posses per-maturly. *His Massive Dash is very slow, and you can fly over it. *Must eat large quantities of food before going into battle, if he gets hungry he will shrink to normal size. *Grief is mostly vulnerable to any non-conventional attack, (fire, radiation, magic, lasers, sound waves, anathesia, gas, ect) and can be considered under powered in the Sonic fandom due to the sheer amount of non-conventional powered characters in said fandom. Grief's Special Moves *Butt Bomber (Grief basically sits on whatever is smaller than him or his opponents.) *Massive Dash (A giant sized version of Spin Dash, but is slower and yet larger to deal more damage.) *People Yo Yo (A domination/taunt move.) *Fiendish Fist *Sinister Stomp *Brofist of Doom. (A move Grief uses on his friends who can take a hit, can also be used to break down walls.) *Chaos Champion Form (Note: This can only be activated by Phenia, the goddess of chaos and disorder in the entire multiverse. Grief has no way to activate this from himself other then pleasing for Phenia to do so.) Quotes: As A Kid: *"DIE DIE DIE!!!" (Grief trying to win) *"They're all dead and I'm not. I win!" *I will crush you like a juice box! *I will squash you like a buggy! *NO CHEATER I SHOULD WIN!! ME ME ME! (him loosing a battle) *Heh heh I will crush you little loser! *HA! Thease little buildings are all mine to smash! As A Adult: *Fe Fi Fo Fum, bitches! *Griefzilla is coming to kick your tiny asses! *Keep firing assholes! (Grief ordering his men to keep firing their weapons.) *Hedgehogs and echidnas are rodents, and rodents must be exterminated. *How's the weather? Under my foot! *I love crushing something that is weaker than me, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *"Scrubba dub dub, Grief in the tub!" (When getting into water) *"Don't mind getting my feet wet." *"Should have brought my big ass rubbery ducky!" Interesting facts: *Grief loves to study and school. *Although evil and sadistic, Grief is highly loyal to his father, Ivan. *Grief loves to play the guitar. *Grief loves FPS games like Modern Warfare. *Grief hates his real first name Griefan. *Grief may have inherited some psychic powers from his father, but this is unknown. *Grief actually can be a good tactician. *Ironically Grief loves school and to learn. *As of may 31st, 2016 Grief officially has an addiction to out of all things, saurekraut. *Grief is bi-lingual, he naturally speaks English, but he can read and say Spanish as well, (even if he isn't fluent and makes grammar mistakes.) Grief's Theme: Gallery: Grief look by shadson-d9b9itd.png.jpg Major League Grief.png Behemoth Boyfriend.png|"Hey ladies." Evil Is One Big Happy Family.png|Grief's family, the Bradanskas. Should Grief have laser eye vision? Yes No etc. Category:Characters Category:Jared's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Villains Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Megithokinetics Category:Telekinetics Category:Weaponless Category:Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Moebians Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sliding Scales of Alignment Character